


Nightcap

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:  Hi I love dean and sam too. I have a request,can you write a dean x reader? With fluff and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

“I’m going to bed,” I slammed the book closed and Sam jumped. “Sorry, I’m just so damn frustrated. How can we have this huge library and they have absolutely NOTHING relevant to this case?”

Sam looked at me sympathetically, “We’ll find it. Just be patient (Y/N).”

“I’m trying, but it’s so hard to sit here and read books when Dean is out there,” I pointed at the door to the bunker, “risking his life and I don’t even know if he’s going to make it home tonight.” I stood and started to head to my bedroom.

“Hey,” Sam stood up from the table and walked over to me, “Dean has been doing this for years. He will be fine, I promise,” he hugged me and rubbed my back.

“Thanks Sam,” I wiped my eyes, forbidding the few tears that had gathered there to fall.

I took a shower and went to bed, restless, worrying, trying to fall asleep. A few hours later the door opened to our room and I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 4am. Dean stumbled into the room, pulling off layers of clothes and heading for the bathroom.

“No, come here,” he stopped, startled at the sound of my voice. 

“I was just going to take a shower–” he said.

“No, I can’t wait another minute to be in your arms,” I said, reaching out for him.

He smiled and crawled in the bed and I pressed myself up against him, wrapping my arms around him, entwining my legs with his and burying my face in his chest. He smelled like sweat, dirt, and the Impala and I breathed it in, loving the smell of my man. He ran his hands through my hair, pulling my head back and kissing me. I tasted whiskey on his tongue and said, “Had a little nightcap?”

“Yeah, needed something to take the edge off. It was a particularly fucked up hunt.”

“I’m sorry babe,” I kissed him again, running my nails down his back. He shivered and groaned against my mouth.

“You know what that does to me.”

“Yes I do,” I said, finishing my run by grabbing his ass and squeezing, pulling him against me and grinding my hips into him. He gasped and pinched my nipple between his teeth, putting his hand between my legs and searching for my clit.

“Nope, you’ve already done enough work for one night,” I pulled his hand out and kissed his palm, “let me take care of you.” I pushed him over until he was laying flat on his back and I pulled his boxer briefs down his legs, throwing them on the floor. I kissed his belly, his thighs, his pubic bone, before taking him in my mouth.

“Shit (Y/N),” he moaned and tangled his hands in my hair. I sucked and licked and teased until he was about to burst and then I straddled him, lowering myself onto him, slowly. I leaned over so he could suck and nibble on my breasts as I rode him, softly and gently, taking my time. He groaned and grabbed my ass, pulling me down onto him as he thrust up to meet me.

“Smack that ass baby,” I purred, and he complied with a light smack. “Is that all you got?” I teased him and this time he really let me have it. I gasped and said, “Yeah, that’s more like it.” He finally couldn’t take any more and rolled me over on my back, pulling my legs up on his shoulders.

“Oh God, Dean!” I screamed as he hit the right spot and my body shook with my orgasm. He screamed my name as he came shortly after. He pulled my legs down off his shoulders and laid down beside me, spent. I rolled over on my side and pulled him to me, kissing his eyelids, his forehead and then his mouth. He sighed and said, “Now that’s what I call a nightcap.”


End file.
